Blair wears Prada
by Layla Waldorf-Bass
Summary: Blair and Chuck with a twist of The devil wears Prada.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, I don´t own GG. this is one of my old stories I just want to update it.

* * *

Blair wears Prada **

Blair was so tired of waiting for Chuck, ever since he had taken over Bass Industries; he had no time for her. She really needed to do something for herself.

Serena ´s ideas were not helping one bit. Serena's stupid advises were not useful at all and Nate was just no help either.

Blair sat in the living room and checking her mail, there was nothing interesting to see. Gossip Girl wasn't writing anything interesting either, so in all life was boring.

Eleanor Waldorf comes running in she says "Blair darling, my old teacher Miranda Priestly called today and asked for an apprentice".

Blair is shocked over Eleanor´s news and says in a questioningly tone "The Miranda Priestly of Runway? " Eleanor says "Yes the Miranda Priestly." Blair could not believe it. She heard her mother talk about her days at Runway as new and full of experiences.

Eleanor says in an excited voice "I think you should reapply for the post." "What me in Runway?" Blair says in disbelief. She had never thought herself as a secretary for Miranda Priestly.

Blair suddenly says "Yes, why not."

Eleanor says"good, I will call her right away." Blair spends rest of the day making home work. Eleanor says "you are starting tomorrow."

Blair slept badly that night. Just the thought at facing the devil scared her. What was she thinking, _Stupid, stupid me. _

She ran out the door the next morning. She was wearing practically clothes and her high- heels. She was run to catch a taxi.

"Hey, wait, hold that door!" Blair says to a doorman as she ran in to Runways building. The secretary in the hall looked at her and says" You must be new here?"

Blair nod and says "Yes I am. Where can I find Miranda Priestley's office?"

The blond secretary said "Oh you are the new apprentice." Blair nods.

"Okay right this way," the Blondie says as she follows the blond over to and elevator . The Blondie says"5 floor on the right."

Blair got more nervous. She walked over to a glass door, in through the door she could see two desks and end other door the properly lead to Miranda's office. She walked through the door behind the first desk, there sat a red-haired woman.

She was scribbling away on her computer, not looking up ones.

"Hey, I am the new Secretary," Blair blurs out.

"Oh," says the red-haired. She looks irritated and says "Yeah, you must be. I am Emalia."

They shook hands. Emalia didn't look happy at all. Blair thought _Emalia and herself weren't going to become friends. _

They walked over to Miranda's office door. They knocked on the door.

"Come in, "says a voice in order like command, so they walked in quickly. Miranda Priestly is sitting and reading the newest addition of Runway. Miranda looks up at them. She says "Ah, Eleanor's daughter, yes?" "Yes Mrs. Priestly," Blair says in a low voice.

Miranda examines her more closely. Blair always thought that her mother had the x-ray look, but Miranda Priestly was scary. Miranda suddenly asks Blair"so Child, do you have a name or can I call you whatever?"

Blair blurs out "My name is Blair Mrs. Priestly." Miranda look more pleased over Blair´s manor.

"Welcome to Runway Clair," Miranda says more warmly but her voice still held cold. Blair was used to people calling Clair by mistake.

Blair says" thank you Mrs. Priestly, is there anything I can do for you?"

Emalia look frilled over Blair's question. " Clair, can you get me coffee, not any coffee but star bucks down second street and, get my dress form the drycleaner on 6 street before 3." That was two different directions, _Oh my God have was she suppose to get there in time, it was all ready half 3._

Blair ran down the street and first drycleaner and then coffee. Blair did not hear "Blair what are you going?" The caller was Serena. Blair was too busy on running, to get Miranda´s dress and coffee to notice Serena.

She got the dress on time, after that she ran to get coffee. This was so not her department, she used to have Dorota to do those things. She ran back to Miranda with both things. Miranda was impressed by Blair´s rush.

Rest of the day Blair ran back and forward for the office to get Miranda's stuff. Blair hadn't even checked her blackberry to see the newest Gossip Girl blast.

"_**Oh My God, is that B I see? Yes it is, so what is B doing with all that stuff? **_

_**I wonder what the Queen herself is up too, got new job B? Only time will tell!**_

_**Xoxo you know you love me **_

_**Gossip Girl **_

This was bad Blair thought, _now everybody would thing Blair drop out of College. _

Serena called her "Hey B what are you doing, and why did you ignore me today? "

"S, I did not hear you today I was busy get Miranda Priestley's things for her," Blair says apologetically.

"Wow, you got into Runway?" Serena sounded thrill over Blair´s new job and Blair sighs as she says "calm down she is a devil."

Blair was robbing her sore feet's they hurt like hell. "I can believe it you of all people as Miranda´s secretary that is wild," Serena was talking so fast the Blair only heard half of her sentence.

"S, can I call you tomorrow I really need a break," Blair said goodbye to Serena.

Blair was so stress and need get to the tension out. Suddenly the elevator door opened. A smug looking Chuck Bass was standing in her hall.

"Chuck what are you doing here?" Blair asks tired voice. She was tired and did not want to fight, with anybody and at least Chuck of all people.

She sighs at him. He feels her tension and walked over to her

"Blair, are you having a bad day?" he asks in a husky tone as he leans in on her. She wants to stop him.

_How the Hell, can he expect to be forgiven so easy after he ignores her for 5 days? No, Blair was not going to forgive him right away. She wants him to work for it. _

Chuck can feel that Blair wasn't going to give up so easily this time.

Chuck and Blair both need to be kissed and have sex.

"Blair baby, I misty you so much," Chuck says in a drawl. Blair tried to ignore him, but Chuck starts to kiss her cheeks. _Goodbye willpower,_ Blair thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, very shot chapter.

* * *

Blair wears Prada**

**Chapter 2 **

"Stop it Chuck," Blair says but she didn't sound very convincing.

Chuck keeps on kissing her. _Dam him and his kisses_. She was like addicted to Chuck´s kisses and touch.

Chuck moves his hands in front of her blouse. He starts to unbutton her blouse. _God he knew which buttons to push._

His hand is under her blouse. She feels his warm en soft hand roaming her bra covered breast. She wants to shove him of but it feels too good.

She lets him buried his head in her neck, he kisses her neck with hot tongue like kisses. Blair can take it much longer en starts to und zip his pans.

Chuck moves his hand to her tights. He moves them to her inner tights and removes her silk thong. He plays with her heated center. She gets wet with Chuck´s actions.

"Ah Chuck, don't play me," Blair moans as Chuck knew that she wants more, so he gives her more. He thrust in to her heated center. She is wet and warm just the way he likes it.

She is rocking hard against him. He kisses her neck. They were having one of their passionate moments.

Suddenly Eleanor walks in. _Shit, this was awkward_. Chuck buried deep inside Blair. Blair looks like she could kill herself.

Eleanor walked right over to them, not sensing anything strange.

Chuck has not been discovered in having sex and especially not with Blair. He feels Blair´s embarrassment over this situation.

He decides not to move or distract Blair, she would kill him, and if they got discovered in having sex in the living room and in front of Eleanor.

"Hallo Charles, "Eleanor says as she didn't like Chuck to begin with. Who could blame her for that, he was the notorious Chuck Bass the womanizer.

"Hallo to you to, Mrs. Waldorf," Chuck says politely to Eleanor and she nods. She was beginning to like her soon to be son- in-law. He cared for her daughter Blair.

Blair looks at Chuck in a loving way. Chuck gave her a wink.

Eleanor can feel the bon they share. It is nothing she as seen with other couples. It is a Blair and Chuck, Chuck and Blair thing.

Eleanor have seen them fight but still be good friends in the end. They are very equal in many ways both were they head-strong, stubborn, loving and good friends when it is needed.

"Charles, how is it going in Bass industries? " Eleanor asks also polite.

"Good, I got made CEO for Bass industries" Chuck tries to hold it together. Chuck is in need of release.

Eleanor doesn't feel Chuck´s discomforted tone in his voice, but Blair can senses his need for her.

"Mother, is there anything we can do for you?" Blair asks trying to sound polite.

"Oh no dear, I just wanted to know what my soon to be son in-law was doing," Eleanor says as she rose from her chair.

Chuck kisses Blair on the cheek. Blair like his gesture it is sweet without being too provocative.

Blair whispers to him "We shall never have so public sex ever again, it is too awkward."

Chuck can only agree on that, it was definitely embarrassing, so he nods to her.

"Please Blair can we finish this off," Chuck says in a pleading tone. She kisses him as a responds.

He thrusts in to her. She moans. She has these fantastic moans, which can drive him crazy with lust. He kisses her more roughly as he moves more frantic against her.

The moves are sensual and raw that the same time. Blair can´t hold it any longer; also Chuck can feel his on release coming.

The both orgasms at the same time, it is a strong warm feeling. Chuck tries to catch his breath she the same.

They are both sweaty. "Bass, we need a shower," Blair says as she draws away from Chuck.

"I couldn´t agree more, Waldorf" He carries her up the stairs in bride style kissing her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi, hope you like this chapter.

* * *

Blair wears Prada **

**Chapter 3 **

Blair feels warm and happy. She could smell this musky manly smell. She opens her eyes; beside Blair is her one and only Chuck Bass her love.

He is fast asleep. Chucks head is buried in her long dark brown hair. She doesn't want to awake him. His arms are wrapped around her safely. She looked at the clock it is already 6 in the morning.

She has to get up. Miranda Priestly would kill her if she is late.

Blair tries to get Chuck off her without awaking him. He is so peaceful in his sleep. Blair gets Chuck off her. Chuck gives a disgruntle sound, she smiles at his sound it is cute.

Blair takes a quick shower; she does not have time for a long bath. She finds her clothes and runs down to eat breakfast.

Chuck feels the cold sheets. He fumbled for Blair. He looks around him; no sign of Blair. He walks to the bathroom, it smells of Blair, so she took a shower without me, he takes one himself. Dresses and goes down stairs. Blair is sitting an eating her food.

"Morning my love," Chuck says as he walks over to her.

"Oh Chuck, you can sleep on if you want, I just have to get to work," Blair says as Chuck winks at her. She is so cute when she is trying to sound kind.

"Don't worry Waldorf I will sleep, but not without you," Chuck says huskily as Blair smiles at Chuck. He could be sweet when he wanted to be.

"Don't worry Bass your plaice is in my bed," Blair says in a teasing tone.

"I love you so much Blair," Chuck says as he takes her hand and kissed it.

"No, Chuck I love you," Blair whispers as she leans to and kissed him. He gives her his Chuck Bass smile and sits with her.

They eat together as Eleanor comes in and says "Oh, good morning to you two." She eats with them.

After they had eaten Blair runs out. Chuck goes with her to Runway´s building. They stand in front of Blair´s desk. Emalia is eyeing Chuck in a- lets- be- more- then- friends – way. Blair tries not to look to jealous of her.

Chuck doesn't get this chick, _she is not even hot and she does not stand a chance against Blair_. Chuck kisses Blair. Blair smiles, she is happy with Chuck show of affection.

Chuck kisses her goodbye and says "I will pick you up later."

Blair nods to and kisses him roughly. Emalia is out of it, no man has ever refused her. She knew who he was, the Chuck Bass. She was going to get him. Blair did not talk to Emalia the rest of the day.

Miranda need Blair´s help most of the day.

"Clair, how is your mother doing?"Miranda asks interests in her news.

"Fine, Mrs. Priestly, "Blair says to Miranda.

"Runway is hosting the annual fashion charity; I was wondering if you could get Eleanor to show us her new designs," Miranda asks in a hopeful tone.

"Yes, Mrs. Priestly I am sure my mother will like to attend," Blair says knowing her mother well enough.

Miranda like this girl, she is polite and has manners.

"I would also like you to arrange this event,"Miranda says as she looks like it is the easiest thing in the world. _Oh my fucking God, I am in trouble_, Blair thought.


	4. Chapter 4

**Blair wears Prada **

**Chapter 4**

Blair started out calling all fashion designers in New York she could think of, most of them did have the time until; she told them she was Eleanor Waldorf´s daughter, she got all of them to come.

After that she calls different caterings to see if any of them could provide food for the charity. She got them by saying Runway.

Emalia was not so happy for Blair´s work. Blair spends the rest of the day calling and making plans for the charity. She didn't get much to eat that day.

She is feeling ill lately, she had vomit for two days. She tries to think it is because, I work too much, but her period had skip 20 days. She did not want to think, that she was pregnant. She had all ready try the hold I am pregnant thing when she were 17.

After work Blair went down to the pharmacist, to get a pregnancy test. She really did not want to see it.

**Gossip Girl here B spotted leaving Runway to go buy a pregnancy test.**

**Is B pregnant? **

**Does C know? **

**Only time will tell **

**xoxo you know you love me **

**Gossip Girl**

_Dam Gossip Girl, why does she have to know everything?_ Blair thought as she ran back to Runway to meet Chuck.

Chuck looks worried about her and says "Blair we need to talk."

"What is it Chuck?" Blair asks suddenly feeling sad. Chuck takes her hand. They settle in to the limo.

Chuck keeps his hands on hers and says "I saw Gossip Girl latest blast, are you pregnant?"He does not sound scared which is a surprise to her.

"Don't know, I haven't taken the test yet," Blair says in a low tone as she looks away.

Chuck takes her chin and strokes her cheek and says"I will take it with you if you like?" Blair nods.

She does not trust her voice and she feel all shaking with worry.

"Where shall we take the test, at our apartment; you probably don't want your mother around?" Chuck asks as she just tucks him closer to her.

They arrive at the apartment. Chuck helps Blair out. He carries her to the elevator on his way he kisses her. He opens the door to the bathroom with is foot.

His sets Blair down on the toilet seat and closes the door. Blair knows that she has to pee on the test. _Can she do it in front of Chuck? _

Chuck sense her shyness and says "I can go out if you want?"

Blair asks a little surprise "you don't mind seeing me pee on a test?"

"No I will go out if that's the way you want it, but remember we are together on this," Chuck says in an honest tone.

"No, don't leave me" Blair says in a voice that sounds shaky. Chuck stand while Blair pee on the test. She places it on the sink.

"Now we have to wait," Blair says as Chuck holds her hand. This is so nerve-racking for them both. Chuck keeps holding Blair.

_Who would have thought that, Chuck Bass would sit and hold me through a pregnancy test?_ Blair thought.

When the time is up, no one dares to look at it.

"Will you look for me?" Blair asks in a pleading tone.

Chuck nods as he takes the test up. He had never looked at a test before.

"What am I looking for here?" Chuck asks sounding nervous.

"One blue line not pregnant two red lines pregnant," Blair says in a rush. Chuck looks again; the test is saying two red lines.

"Blair love, we are going to have a baby," Chuck says his tone very shaky. Blair does not know what to say.

Chuck hugs her. She wants to cry, but Chuck´s warm and safe arms are preventing her in crying.

"Shh Blair, I will stand with you," He says in a calm voice as he kisses her, the kiss is sweet and romantic.

Now Blair´s world is changing. _Does she want this child?_ She can almost see the child, a baby with black hair and brown eyes, so cute. He can also see their child. Yes a cutest little thing.

"I want this baby, Chuck," she finally says.

"I want this Child as well" Chuck says as he smiles to her.

"Chuck Bass is going to be a dad," Blair says in a teasing tone and Chuck chuckles over her saying.

"Yes and Blair Waldorf is going to be a mom," Chuck says in a happy tone as Blair looks happy.

Blair kisses Chuck and holds on to him as he holds her tight to.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi, a very short chapter. I think this was one of my first stories.

* * *

Blair wears Prada **

**Chapter 5 **

Blair had much to do the following week up to the Charity party. She was getting more stress by the minute. Chuck did not like the way Blair was stressing out.

Miranda changed her opinion at least 15 times or more. Chuck tried to make life easier for her by getting the cook to make food. He also makes baths ready for her when she got home.

Their life change for them, Blair being stress and Chuck working overtime. Chuck keeps reminding her to take her pills.

One evening Chuck says "Blair, we need to tell our parents about the baby." He leans in kisses her. She knows that they have to tell.

Serena kept calling her for the answer. Nate had asked to, luck for them grownups did not read Gossip Girl.

She fears to tell her mother and father. Chuck fears to tell his father (Bart is alive in this story) He did not fear for Blair´s life.

His mother had never died in childbirth. Chuck had met her (Chuck has met his mother) His mother was so cold hearted, the worst thing in meeting his mother was the way she had acted against him. He would never be like his parents. Blair´s mother had become more open with Blair.

Chuck looked deep in thoughts but suddenly he says "Blair, shall we invite them to dinner tomorrow?" Blair is surprise over Chuck way of handling the situation. He hadn't freaked over Blair´s pregnancy yet.

"Yes I will like to get it over with" She says as she looks at him with loving eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi, funny people liks this old one but I am glad :).

* * *

Blair wears Prada **

**Chapter 6 **

Blair feels her breasts getting sore and she is horny all the time. Chuck feels her horny vibes to. The sex vibes are getting to him. She drags him to bad every night and demands sex. Chuck doesn't mind sex at all but Blair is out of control.

One night Chuck is tired and wants to go to bed, but Blair is in a different mood. She is stress, tens and horny.

When Chuck opens the door to their apartment Blair attacks him. She kisses him wildly and with much force. Chuck is slammed against the wall.

"Blair could you led me get my jacket off first?" He blurs out.

Blair does not hear him. She is too caught up in her kissing. Chuck gets the jacket off and tightens his hands around her. Blair leads her hands move over his chest and stars to unbutton his shirt.

He looks down her body. She has the most beautiful figure ever. Her breast looks big and the nipples' are more red than usual. Blair starts to open his belt and unzip him.

"_God, she is feisty tonight,_"Chuck thought. Chuck can´t stop himself from chuckling at her.

"Don't laugh at me," she snaps at him.

"_Blair is cute when she is horny,"_ Chuck thought. She drags him up stairs to the bed where they land with a flump.

"Touch me Bass," it sounds like an order from Blair. Chuck moves his hands down to her breasts and caresses them. She moans as Chuck´s hands are gentle on her breasts.

He kisses her and lets his tong slip past her lips. She moans in to his mouth. Chuck takes one hand to drag her nightgown up over her head. She is only wearing her thong and Prada. _That is so sexy_.

Chuck can´t get enough of her. She lies and looking at him. Her eyes are half lidded. _God, Chuck is hoot he is only wearing Shorts,_ Blair thought lustfully.

"Don't let me wait any longer for you Bass," Blair says in an impatient voice.

Chuck doesn't want to hurt her so he moves his hands to her pussy she is warm and moist down there.

"You are so wet for me and tight" He put two fingers inside her.

"Ah, Chuck that feels good," her voice sounds purring in his ears. He moves his fingers faster and a little hard. She kisses him more roughly. She cannot take it much longer and moves her hand down to his shorts to free his cock. She moves her hand up and down. Chuck groans at her warm touch.

"Blair baby, I can´t take much more of you teasing," Chuck says in a hiss.

"Then take me Chuck," Blair says sounding desperate for him. He does not need to be told.

He thrusts into her. She moans and wraps her legs around him. The Heals of her Prada´s are cutting him. The pain is a turn on. She moves against him more aggressive.

"Blair, we are not hurting the baby?" Chuck asks as he starts to slow down.

"No Chuck, this is the last time you can be roughly with me," Blair says in a whimper.

"Blair, I don't want to hurt you and the baby," Chuck starts to say.

"Stop talking and fuck me," Blair whines at him. Chuck dos what he is told. He moves fast and hard against her. The kisses are roughly and aggressive. They both rest climax and orgasms.

Chuck and Blair catch their breaths. Blair is happy and satisfied. Chuck is tired out. Blair feels drossy and falls asleep against Chuck´s chest.

He caresses her hair and whispering "Goodnight my love" Soon after that he is asleep as well.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi, again two chapter´s I must be carzy or have to much time, he, he.

* * *

Blair wears Prada **

**Chapter 7 **

"They are so goanna kill us," Blair keeps chanting. Chuck tries to calm her down by holding her.

"No they are not goanna kill us," Chuck says trying to assure her. She still does not look convents. She slept badly that night. Blair keeps hearing her mother say "You disappointed me, Blair"

"My mother is goanna hang me," Blair says in a shaky tone.

"I will not let Eleanor hang you," Chuck says seriously. They are waiting with anticipation for all to meet up. Serena and Nate are the first to come. Second was Eleanor and Cyrus and the last was Lilly and Bart.

"So you invited us over what is going on?" Bart asks as he looks at them.

"Let sit down first and eat," Chuck says as he helps Blair to push her chair in. Everybody settles down. They eat and small talks a little. Blair tells everybody abut Runway.

"I can believe it you work for Miranda," Serena says.

Bart looks at Blair and says "Oh, Miranda Priestly and I used to be friends, when I was young." Blair looks surprised over Bart´s saying she not they only one.

Eleanor says "I know her as well I was her student." They talk more about Runway, but suddenly Serena asks "Why did you invite us?"

The all dinner table goes quiet. Chuck and Blair can see there is no way; of getting them self out of this. Chuck holds Blair's hand as he stands up. He says"Blair and I had invited you because a new chapter in our life soon will begin."

They looked like they did not understand.

"What is it?" Lilly asks.

Chuck takes a deep breath and says in a low tone"Blair and I are doubling up a member to our little family."

They still looked confused and Bart crinkles his eyebrows and says "Charles, I don't get what you are trying to say, and by the looks of it neither do they others."

This time Blair takes over. "Charles is saying that I am pregnant and we are going to be parents." The silence is so deadening, that Blair is panicking again.

She twists hers hands together. Chuck holds on to her.

Serena is the first to break the silence "I am so happy for you guys." She hugs them.

"Congratulation to you," Nate says. Lilly looks happy for them and Cyrus to they get a hug for them both.

They only ones not hug or saying anything is Eleanor and Bart. "I am happy to, but you could have wait a little longer," Eleanor says but she hugs Blair a last.

Bart looks long at Chuck but suddenly he says "This is a big step Charles do you thing you can cope with this?

There is no judging in Bart´s voice. Bart hugs both Blair and Chuck.

"I want you married by the end of next month," Eleanor says.

"Mother," Blair says. Chuck knows that this is the test.

"I will marry Blair, I love her," His sounds so sure.

"I love Chuck and why not, we are going to have a child," She says as she kisses him in front of the family and his kisses her back.


	8. Chapter 8

**Blair wears Prada **

**Chapter 8 **

The next day Blair and Chuck had their first appointment with the doctor. Blair was excited to see if they could see their child. Chuck was also looking forward to the meeting with the doctor and see little Bass.

He helps Blair en to the limo. She smiles at him. Blair was still very stressed out, that worried Chuck a little. He was also worrying about her eating; she was so stressed, that she skipped her lunches. Chuck had made it his mission to get her to eat lunches with him.

They doctor was a nice woman named Anna Wally.

"Hi, I am Doctor Anna Wally," she says as she shakes they hands. Blair likes her instantly.

Anna looks at Blair and says "You are Blair Waldorf right?"

"Yes," Blair says as she smiles at Anna. Anna looks at Chuck and says "You much be Blair´s boyfriend"

Chuck nods and says"Yes, I am"

"Could you please lie down so I can get the scanner," she says as she comes back with the scanner and then Anna applies the gel on Blair´s tummy.

"That is cold," Blair says in a shudder as Chuck takes her hand in his.

"Look at the Screen," Anna tells them. They look up, on the screen they can see a blurry picture, but something is moving.

"See there is your Baby," Anna says as she moves the locator around Blair´s tummy. They can hear heart- beat.

"It sounds steady the heart-beat so the child is doing okay," Anna says as Blair smiles and tightens her hold on Chuck´s hand. Chuck can´t take his eyes of the screen.

"Can you tell us the sex of the Child?"Chuck asks as he still looks at the screen.

"No sorry, not yet but in a couple of months yes,"Anna says as she cleans Blair up. They make a new appointment with Anna.

This was a good day. Their child is doing fine

**Chapter 9 **

Blair was working hard. Miranda was never happy over Blair´s work.

"Cameron cannot eat meat, he is a veggie,"Miranda yells as she looks at the dinner plan.

Blair had to order vegetarian food and change the table order a least 10 times before Miranda was satisfied. Emalia was not doing it easier she was constantly coming with critics and not any good suggestions.

She was driving Blair against the wall.

"I don't like the blue color," Emalia says as she walks by. She had made Blair change the color decorations 8 times.

Blair was so tired when she got home. Chuck could feel that she was not in the mood for much these days.

"Oh, I am so tired; lucky for me the charity thing is over tomorrow," Blair says as she takes her shoes off.

"I know I will be there for you tomorrow night," Chuck says as he and Blair kiss. Chuck was also tired over his work these days. The board of Bass industries, kept change plans all the time.

The next morning Blair ran out. She is holding a piece of toast in one hand and a cup of water in the other hand. She is running all she can.

She gets to the meeting. The meeting is brief they all need to get ready. She and the staff of Runway get everything done.

Chuck buys Blair a new dress. Blair looks so pretty and she has a glow over her. The Charity Party is glamorous and all Runway´s style.

"Blair baby, this is amazing," Chuck says in a praising tone as he kisses her. Eleanor is proud of Blair. Eleanor is showing her new collection of.

Emalia looks like she could kill Blair. She tried so hard to destroy Blair. Emalia sees Blair on the top of the staircase with Helena Christensen. Blair is talking with the Danish model.

Emalia runs up to them. When she is near them she pushes Blair a side. Blair is wearing her Prada´s. She doesn't gain her balance, she falls down.

Chuck stands not too far way, he sees Blair fall and he runs over. Blair is laying on the floor she is unconscious. Chuck lifts her up in his arms. Eleanor calls the limo to get them. They drive to the hospital Anna meets them. She takes a look at Blair.

"She needs to stay here for tonight. I need to know if she and the baby is goanna be okay," Anna says to Chuck.

Chuck calls Harold, Nathaniel, Serena, Bart and Lilly. Nate and Serena are they first to come.

Bart and Lilly second to come. Nate tries to calm Chuck down.

"I cannot lose Blair, Nate."


	9. Chapter 9

**Blair wears Prada **

**Chapter 9 **

Blair was working hard. Miranda was never happy over Blair´s work.

"Cameron cannot eat meat, he is a veggie,"Miranda yells as she looks at the dinner plan.

Blair had to order vegetarian food and change the table order a least 10 times before Miranda was satisfied. Emalia was not doing it easier she was constantly coming with critics and not any good suggestions.

She was driving Blair against the wall.

"I don't like the blue color," Emalia says as she walks by. She had made Blair change the color decorations 8 times.

Blair was so tired when she got home. Chuck could feel that she was not in the mood for much these days.

"Oh, I am so tired; lucky for me the charity thing is over tomorrow," Blair says as she takes her shoes off.

"I know I will be there for you tomorrow night," Chuck says as he and Blair kiss. Chuck was also tired over his work these days. The board of Bass industries, kept change plans all the time.

The next morning Blair ran out. She is holding a piece of toast in one hand and a cup of water in the other hand. She is running all she can.

She gets to the meeting. The meeting is brief they all need to get ready. She and the staff of Runway get everything done.

Chuck buys Blair a new dress. Blair looks so pretty and she has a glow over her. The Charity Party is glamorous and all Runway´s style.

"Blair baby, this is amazing," Chuck says in a praising tone as he kisses her. Eleanor is proud of Blair. Eleanor is showing her new collection of.

Emalia looks like she could kill Blair. She tried so hard to destroy Blair. Emalia sees Blair on the top of the staircase with Helena Christensen. Blair is talking with the Danish model.

Emalia runs up to them. When she is near them she pushes Blair a side. Blair is wearing her Prada´s. She doesn't gain her balance, she falls down.

Chuck stands not too far way, he sees Blair fall and he runs over. Blair is laying on the floor she is unconscious. Chuck lifts her up in his arms. Eleanor calls the limo to get them. They drive to the hospital Anna meets them. She takes a look at Blair.

"She needs to stay here for tonight. I need to know if she and the baby is goanna be okay," Anna says to Chuck.

Chuck calls Harold, Nathaniel, Serena, Bart and Lilly. Nate and Serena are they first to come.

Bart and Lilly second to come. Nate tries to calm Chuck down.

"I cannot lose Blair, Nate."


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi, hope you like this chapter :)

* * *

Blair wears Prada **

**Chapter 10 **

Chuck kept walking back and forwards.

"For God´s sake, stop it Chuck," Serena says in an irritated voice as she had enough of Chuck´s restlessness.

Lilly did not look at Chuck and says in a reassuring tone "I am sure Charles that Blair will be okay"

Eleanor looks angry at Chuck and says "If Blair dies it is your fault." Nate couldn't stand Eleanor opinion on Chuck.

"Led him be Eleanor," Bart says he did something that shocks them all.

"Charles needs your support not you anger," Bart says firmly.

Anna came in with a smile as she says "Blair is awake and she asks for Chuck."

Chuck runs to Blair, she is lying in a white bed. She looks pale and feeble. She gives him a little smile.

"Oh Chuck you are here," She sounds hors. He settles himself in a chair by her bedside. Chuck takes her hand, it feels more cold the usual. Chuck leans down and kisses her. Blair responds to his kiss. She had the feeling, like her life had left her a minute, when she felled down.

"Blair, I thought I nearly lost you today," Chuck says in a trembling voice. Blair move her free hand to his cheek, she strokes him.

"I will never leave you," She sounds so sure.

Anna comes in and says "Blair you still look tired."

Blair looks up at Anna and says "Is the baby okay?"

"Yes, but you need rest," Anna says as she leaves them.

Blair looks over at Chuck and says in a pleading tone "don't leave me."

"I will not leave you," Chuck assures her.

"They others are here?" Blair asks as Chuck nods.

"Everybody is here your mother, Bart, Lilly, Nate and S?" Blair looks surprised.

Chuck nods as he asks "shall I lead them in?"

"Yes, lead them in," Blair says. Chuck beckons them all in.

Serena takes Blair´s hand and says in relief"Good God, you are okay and the baby."

Nate looks at her and says "Blair, you gave us quit a scare." Bart and Lilly looks glad to see that Blair is okay. Eleanor does not show any emotions. They all hug Blair. Eleanor hugs Blair last. She looks like she could kill Chuck.

They all go home. "What have you done to my mother?" Blair asks with wonder as she looks closely at Chuck.

"She dislikes me I think," Chuck says not hiding his dislike for Eleanor.

"That is a mild understatement," Blair says as she looks concerned.

Chuck doesn't like when Blair get worry. "I will fix this," Chuck says in a hasty tone.


	11. Chapter 11

**Blair wears Prada **

**Chapter 11 **

Chuck had decided to talk to Eleanor that day. He did not want Blair to be sad because Eleanor did not like him. He is wearing his best suit. He stands nervously in the Waldorf elevator.

Dorota grids him with a smiles and says "How is Miss Blair?"

"Blair is fine. I shall say hi from you to her," Chuck says in a kind tone. He had always like Dorota.

"Who is it Dorota?" Eleanor sharp voice sounds.

"Mrs. Eleanor it is Mister Chuck," Dorota says as she leads Chuck into the living room.

"Charles what are you doing here?" Eleanor asks as Chuck expression is calm.

"Blair thinks that you don't like me much." His says in a voice doesn't show any kind of fear. Eleanor looks at him with a shocked expression.

Chuck continues on talking "I never give you signs to trust me, but I love Blair."

Eleanor still has moved a muscle but in the end she says" I know that you love Blair, but I don't know if I can trust you."

Chuck understands her and says" I know that, I don't have the cleanest record, but I will do all, I can to make Blair happy."

Chuck decides to show Eleanor the wedding ring. Eleanor doesn't believe him at first buy when he shows her the ring; she is convinced that he loves Blair.

They talk about Eleanor´s youth. She was wild and funny. She liked Bart when she was young. Bart had never told Chuck about his youth. (I can write about his youth if you like). Sooner Chuck tells Blair about his visit at Eleanor´s.

"I can believe it my mother being in love with Bart?" Blair says in a disgusts voice.

"Either can I," Chuck says in wonder.

"I mean come on my dad," Chuck says as he looks like his is going to be sick. Blair laughs at the hold Bart being youth is hard to imagine.

Chuck gets the same picture in his head. He can stop himself for laughing to.

"I guess that everybody have been young ones in their life's," Blair says after a little while.

"I am so looking forward to tell my child when I was young" Chuck kisses Blair.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi, know the name is the same but it is a old story.

* * *

Blair wears Prada **

**Chapter 12 **

Blair had this crazy craving for strange things: like cucumber salad. The problem with that was it made Blair horny, she drove Chuck crazy. She changed her cravings a lot. Chuck loves her so much that he did not want to say no to her.

"I want macaroons, please," Blair says in a whiny voice and Chuck buys them on his way home from work.

Blair kisses him like mad. "Wow Waldorf, you are feisty today," Chuck says with a shock as Blair jumps him.

"Yes," kiss "take me now," kiss. Blair drags him with her.

Chuck can´t deny her. He carries her up to their bed. He lies her down and starts kissing her.

"I can´t believe we are goanna have a baby boy," Blair says as she looks happy over the prospect of having a cute mini Chuck running around.

"I just hope, that I am a better dad to my son then my dad is too me," Chuck says darkly as Blair looks up at him in disbelieve.

"You are goanna be perfect and you are all ready, "Blair assures him.

She hugs him; Chuck had never been a hugger but things as changed. He would never go back to his old life, the meaningless sex, the drinking and the smoking. Chuck caresses Blair´s belly. She has this amazing glow over her. The pregnancy is working miracles on her.

"You are beautiful, you know that right?" Chuck says as she feels beautiful when she is with him. She likes how the other women look jealous at her, because she has Chuck Bass on her side. Everybody say that they are the new golden couple.

Chuck is no Nate but he is better. "I love you Charles," Blair says softly as she hugs him.

Normally chuck could not stand his given name, but the way Blair says it makes Chuck glad.

"Oh Clair I love you too" Chuck has never call her Clair but she likes his way. The true is they never like their given names.

"What shall we name the baby?" Blair asks as she looks excited.

"I like Taylor, my mother thought if she got a boy she would call him Taylor," Blair says. (Taylor is Bair´s brother in the books)

Chuck says the name out loud to hear how it sounds "Taylor Bass. I like that."

Chuck smirks. "That sounds like your old pickup line,"Blair laughs at him.

"His name in short is goanna be Ty" Chuck laughs. Their son´s name is goanna be Taylor Bartholomew Harold Bass.


	13. Chapter 13

**Blair wears Prada **

**Chapter 13 **

Chuck starts to paint the nursery. They had decided on baby-blue. Chuck is standing on a ladder. Chuck Bass had never in his life done any work, but he wanted to be more like a dad for his soon to be son.

"Yeah man, what is it I see, is it Chuck Bass?"Nate says in a teasing tone as he look at his friend.

"Hey Nate," Chuck greets him. Nate looks impressed with Chucks work.

"Who the hell are you? And what have you done to Chuck Bass?" Nate asks in amazement.

"Calm down man, have you ever heard of not frightening people that it's standing on ladders?" Chuck says as he tries not to look down and Nate chuckles at him.

"So Blair sat you to paint?" Nate asks still amazed with Chuck.

"No I did it myself; I want to show her, that I am ready to be a dad," Chuck says in a rush voice. Nate cannot believe that his best friend is goanna be a dad. Nate always thought that he would be a dad before Chuck.

"So when are you and Blair getting married?" Nate asks as he takes a brush and helps Chuck. Chuck looks down at him.

"I need to propose to her first," Chuck says as he hadn't worked up courage to propose to her yet. Nate looks shock over Chuck´s decision.

"Is my best friend who likes to say tapped that ass gone?" Nate asks with shock.

"Yes, he was a dickhead and an ass," Chuck says frankly. Chuck had thought over his actions over time. He nearly rape Serena and Jenny. He has never told Nate about it. Blair had over looked it to. Blair needs to know the truth. Nate Helps Chuck paints the rest of the room.

"Oh Chuck this is wonderful," Blair says with a cheerful tone. "Nate gave a hand to," Chuck says looking proud.

"Blair there is something you need to know," Chuck says slowly and Blair looks at him with wonder" do you remember the old Chuck bass?"

"How could I forget," Blair says as she smiles at him, _why was he asking?_

"You remember the night a nearly rape Jenny?" Chuck say sounding sad. Blair knew.

"Yes I do know -" Blair says as Chuck cuts her off. "I did more than that I-I nearly rape Serena," Chuck says on a chocked voice as he looks sad. Blair cannot believe it. She is shocked over Chuck´s confession but also glad that he told her.

"I don't care that was the old you," She says as she looks him in the eyes.

"Babe how can you love a rapist?"Chuck says in such a hate towards himself.

"You never raped me," Blair sound sure and firm in her saying.

"I needed to tell you," Chuck says as he looks like he could cry. Blair hugs him in to her.

"I don't care," She whispers over and over. Chuck can´t believe, that his angel loves him so much, that she is willing to over look this horrible fact.

"I love you my angel, always have and always will," Chuck says as they kiss. The kisses are raw and passion filled.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi, hope you like and I am woking on the next chapter to -two-shoe.

* * *

Blair wears Prada **

**Chapter 14 **

Blair had difficulties in taking her shoes on and shaving her legs. Chuck helps her with her shoes. Blair loved seeing Chuck on his knees before her. He kisses her legs and her belly when he was down there.

"I am a fat cow," Blair wails.

"No you are not," Chuck says as he kisses her. He saw only his pretty Blair with his child.

"You are my beautiful angel," Chuck says in an honest tone as Blair smiles at him. He was so sweet when he tries to make her feel pretty.

People in the street look at them, Blair thought the she look like a cow. She had always felt out of place. When she stood next to Serena she feels fat. Chuck could feel her self-esteem problem. He drags her over to a window.

"Look at yourself in the mirror," Chuck orders as she looks, in the window and there she sees a lovely brunette on the arms of an even more handsome man. The handsome man holds the brunette tight to him. She smiles at her own reflection.

"See I told you" Chuck smirks at her. They walk down town to buy baby clothes for Taylor. The baby store has everything. Blair is running back and forward with several clothes. Chuck nod when she finds something he likes.

"I can believe they have so many colorful clothes," Blair says with excitement.

"Love, you are buying the hole joint here," Chuck says in a groan. He has 10 shopping bags on his arms. Arthur the limo- driver helps them get the bags en to the limo.

"Thank you Arthur," Blair says as Arthur nods. He had driven for Chuck since he was a kid. Arthur has never seen Chuck so happy.

They arrive home and dinner has been served for them. Chuck helps Blair to sit down. They eat and silence. After they eaten Chuck goes down on his Knee.

"Blair will you marry me?" He asks as he takes out a ring. Blair is speechless over his proposing.

"Yes, "she says. Chuck lifts her up in his arms and spins her around. She looks at him with loving eyes. Blair has this contend look to her. Chuck caries her up to the bedroom. He lays her down. They lock eyes with each other. He starts kissing her. Blair moves her hands in his hair and deepens the kiss. Chuck is caressing her breasts and move to her belly.

They sex life has change a lot. They used to be wild en rough with each other, but lately they become sweeter. Blair stars to take of Chuck's shirt off and pants. Chuck strips her dress and underwear off. Now they are completely naked. Blair looks at him with lust.

His eye says all she needs to know. He plays with her breast and sucks on the nipples. She moves her hands, roughly in his hair and down his back. He goes down on her. She loves the sensation. His warm tongue on her warm and wet pussy is just too much.

"Oh Chuck, "She moans as she drags his head more closely to her pussy. Chuck knows Blair like him deep within her.

"Love you taste so good," Chuck says in a husky tone. She smells like heaven, just so sweet.

"No more Chuck," She purrs as she drags Chuck back to her lips and kisses him roughly. He kisses her neck and makes small love bites. He sinks in to her. She is warm and wet. She moans over Chuck´s movements they are raw but gentle at the same time.

Chuck keeps kissing her neck. Blair caresses his back with gentle strokes. Chuck can feel she is clamming down on him. He speeds up his thrushes. She moans louder.

"God Chuck I-I am coming," She says on a moan as she orgasms. He comes after her. He growls and tries to calm his breathing, she does to. She snuggles into his chest.

She kisses him and falls asleep on him. Chuck buries his head in her soft brown curls. He tries to sleep and in the end he falls asleep.


End file.
